


Playing Hard To Get

by Jazzykins1983



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzykins1983/pseuds/Jazzykins1983
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Danny both need distractions for the next school year because they miss Jackson. They find the perfect guy to distract them and make a bet for fun. Do they both get their guy? Will they fall in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Hard To Get

Title: Playing hard to get

Author:Jazzy

Rating:M

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Wolf characters, I just own my story idea.

Author Note: Please review! Also I want to read more Isaac/Lydia fan fictions! Lydia/Aiden too! I'm barely finding many twin fictions to read. Its all about Sterek:/

 

Part 1  
__________________

Lydia Martin was standing in front of her locker mirror smearing red lip gloss onto her lips. Once she was done making herself perfect and having a starring contest with herself, she closed her locker door after grabbing her next classes books. She turned her head to glance at Danny and smiled at him. She missed her friend, ever since Jackson disappeared moving to London 'To Find himself' they haven't been hanging out much, maybe once or twice during the summer. They would text and facebook each other but it wasn't the same. She missed spending time with Danny, yes he was always Jacksons best friend ever, but he was always a best friend to Lydia also. It just hurt being around Danny in the beginning of the summer. But she missed spending time with people that she could be herself with. Jackson wasn't the only thing they had in common after all.

"I think that I need a distraction this year."Lydia stated, as she eyed all the boys in the hallway.

Danny sighed, "Its time for Ms. Lydia Martin to get a new boyfriend?"He asked, holding his phone and playing words with friends.

Lydia shook her head, her red hair moving all around. "Not a boyfriend, just a distraction. I don't want a boyfriend right now. Their too much trouble and its too soon."She frowned, still looking around for the perfect new boy toy.

Once Danny finished playing 'Words With Friends', he put his I Phone away and glanced at his friend, seeing her eying all the boys. He glanced around for a new boy toy himself. He pointed over at a new freshman. "He is a hottie. Almost jailbait but a total hottie."He laughed.

Lydia glanced at the boy Danny pointed at, clicking her tongue. "Too boyish! I need a real man."She said, biting her lower lip softly. Lydia's eyes went to Scott and Stiles as they walked by.

Danny snorted, "Please don't tell me that you are going to go after Scott McCall too! Allison would kill you."He joked, then added, "Oh god you aren't going after Stiles are you? Because that kid is alright but he is so strange! Funny, but strange."He laughed.

Lydia scrunched up her nose, glaring at Danny. "NO I am not going after Scott or Stiles! Thats just gross. I said a man, not little boys!"She smirked knowing that Scott heard her. She smiled sweetly when he shot a glare at her.

Danny smirked at Lydia, "Thats my girl!"He said, squeezing her shoulder."

Lydia glanced at Danny, eying him up and down pouting. "Too bad your gay, I'd totally use you as a distraction."She winked, giggling.

Danny pulled his arm away from her, mock glaring at her, making a disgusted face. "Gross Lyd. I mean you are hot an all but it'll never happen. I myself prefer a manly man myself. Plus Jackson would chop me up into millions of pieces and feed me to his pet dog."He said, eying the guys walking around, getting their books. His eyes landed on Isaac Lahey, he licked his lips and sighed. He mumbled, "Too bad he is straight."He pouted. "I'd love to be man handled by him. He just screams sex!"He sighed, sadly.

Lydia glanced at Danny then followed his direction and saw Isaac grabbing books from his locker, wearing his leather jacket. She smirked, nodding her head in approval,"Isaac Lahey?"She asked, licking her lips. "Great choice, I approve."She checked him out from head to toes. She glanced at his shoulders seeing him still. She chuckled knowing that he was now listening to them. "By the end of the week I'll be wearing his leather jacket."

"I sure hope that you will be wearing nothing by the end of the week, having a play toy like Isaac Lahey!"Danny whispered loudly.

Lydia smirked at Danny, "Oh that too. I don't plan on wearing much of anything at all when I'm around him. I also wouldn't mind being man handled from him either."

Danny sighed, "God I hate you so much Lydia Martin! We can't be friends anymore!"He sulked, folding his arms over his chest, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout.

Lydia snickered, "Awww Danny I'm sorry! I can't help it that I am sexy as hell and all the guys want to sex me up!"She kissed his cheeks loudly. "We'll find you a hot distraction this year too."She promised.

Danny wiped her lipgloss off of his face, glaring at the red head. "That was really sticky and gross!"

Lydia smirked, "Stickiness can be fun sometimes."She winked, then giggled when she glanced at Isaac again. She saw him starring right at her with his eyes raised. She licked her lips slowly, still glancing at the werewolf.

Danny smirked, "Isn't that the truth!"He smirked. He glanced at Isaac again, seeing his team mate looking at Lydia. He turned his attention back to his friend and grinned at her. "How are you going to score Isaac?"He asked, chuckling. "Not that I think that you'll have trouble scoring anybody but me. But do you have a plan?"He asked.

Lydia readjusted her red dress, smirking at her friend, pulling her hair out of her face. "Watch and learn Danny. Watch how a pro works."She said, then walked sexily, towards Isaac. She made sure to shake her hips back and forth. She was glad that his eyes were still glued onto her, she loved the attention. Lydia reached the werewolf, then stood in front of him. She started playing with her red hair with one hair, then her other hand started to toy with his jacket zipper, pulling him closer. "You me my house at 8 pm tonight."She stated, licking her lips. She glanced at him waiting for his answer.

Isaac smirked at the short red hair vixen standing in front of him. He was shocked by the conversation she just had with Danny, but he found it really amusing when his name was brought up into the conversation. He was shocked with what Lydia said, because he still remembered asking Lydia out and being rejected in front of everybody in the hallway. He remembered how much her rejecting hurt him. But he was weak back then, a weak abused little boy, now he is a werewolf.

He raised his eyebrows at Lydia's demand, he then chuckled, shaking his head. "Sorry sweet heart but you aren't my type anymore. You see the old Isaac Lahey was crazy for you, would have done anything for you, but as you see I've changed. I don't like little bitches like you anymore."He said, smirking. Everything he said was a lie but it felt great to say these things to him. To finally stand up to her.

Lydia's eyes went wide, her mouth was open in surprise, her cheeks were red in embarrassment. She heard giggling around, knowing that she had witnesses to this humiliation. She knew that Danny was probably laughing on the inside but also feeling bad for her. When Isaac said the comment about bitches, she whispered, "What kind of werewolf doesn't like bitches?' She joked because female dogs were bitches. Lydia then squared her shoulders, giving him her best glare, she then grabbed his jacket once again, pulling him closer to her, smirking into his face. "I'm every-bodies type. You liked me once, I believe that you'll be all over me pretty soon. You'll be slobbering all over me, so much that I'll have to swatt you on the ass and say 'down boy'."She chuckled. She then wiped her lips softly at the corner of his mouth, kissing him for a few seconds. She then pulled back so fast that he hair slapped him in his face. Lydia whispered, "Like I told Danny, your ass will be mine in a week."She blew him a kiss, then walked back towards Danny, shaking her hips, her smile still on her face, knowing that Isaac was watching her now with an aroused look. She would have him alright. Sooner then later.

"Thats how a pro does it huh? Should I try that on the new kid Ethan? He and his twin are smoking hot. I'd totally love getting dirty with both of those delicious men! Did you see their bodies?"Danny said, fanning himself.

Lydia smirked at him, "One week for me to get Isaac into bed and one week for you to get Ethan? Winner buys dinner and drinks at their favorite restaurant!"

"Sounds like the perfect plan."Danny said, smirking.

The bell then rang, they bid each other goodbye until a few hours till lunch, then went on their way planning away.

 

TBC


End file.
